


Liam 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  God Child Universe.





	Liam 4

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God Child Universe.

Hey, Sally… what’s up? We weren’t expecting you.

I’m sorry Duo, but I needed to be out of the house for a little bit and couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.

Is something wrong?

No! Everything is great! But Wufei was lecturing Mei and he made me leave.

Leave? But why? You guys have always been pretty good in the united parental front thing.

I couldn’t stop grinning.

Uh… say what? Let’s start this story over, shall we; why was Wufei lecturing Mei?

She got in trouble in school for fighting!

Sally… the maniacal grin on your face does not match the topic of this conversation.

I know! That’s why Wufei got so frustrated with me.

I’m starting to understand why. Sally… you do remember that fighting is a bad thing… right?

You don’t understand!

Clearly…

She got in trouble for beating the snot out of another kid who was… picking on Liam!

Are you serious?

Is that not the most wonderful thing you have ever heard?

Wait… our Mei? Skinny kid? Black hair? Chang attitude? Hates her kid brother?

Yes!

Details, woman! I want details!

There was a fire drill, so all the kids were outside together. Liam was with his kindergarten  
class and you know how he is… he saw Mei and went running over. One of Mei’s classmates apparently pushed him and told him to go back with the ‘other babies’.

Actually pushed him?

Yes, two of Mei’s friends confirmed that part. Mei told him to get his hands off her brother!

For real?

I know! Her brother! Well, the kid is supposedly something of a bully, and you know how that kind are; you don’t tell them what to do… he turned around and pushed Liam again. And Mei decked him!

Oh my God! That’s wonderful!

I know! And I can’t stop grinning like an idiot! I won’t be able to go home for hours!

That’s fine, because we’re going out to celebrate!

Ice cream?

Absolutely! Heero! Hey… come on down here, we’re taking Sally out to celebrate!

What? Celebrate? Oh God… please tell me you’re not pregnant again?

Hell no! And we’re celebrating my daughter getting detention for punching another kid in school!

Isn’t that great, Heero?

You two are insane….


End file.
